When You're Mad
by miranran
Summary: This is a story about why Miroku, even after beatings from Sango, still grabs Sango in...inappropirate places.


When I heard this song, I thought of Miroku and Sango. I guess this would be the only thing that I could really think of that would explain the Miroku/Sango relationship. So here it is, my fan fiction featuring Ne-Yo's When You're Mad.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know it's not mine, but my idea's are! .

* * *

When Your Mad

"Damn you Miroku, Hiraikotsu!!" yelled Sango for the fourth time that day, and, also for the fourth time that day, Miroku was sporting another head wound. Sango sighed in frusturation, and stalked off in search of Kagome, her only sympathizer. As Sango left, Inuyasha approached Miroku, determined to understand what was going through Miroku's mind everytime he put his hand on Sango's butt.

"What the hell is your problem monk? It's pretty obvious that grabbin' her ass just ain't worth the reprecussions." said Inuyasha, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or, in your case, concussions." Miroku threw his head back and laughed.

"Nice joke Inuyasha, but honestly, I like it." Inuyasha gave Miroku a blank look.

"You ain't one of them pain freaks, are ya?" Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha.

"Of course not! It's just...there's this look."

"Huh?"

"There is this look that she gives me right before she wacks me upside my head. Of course the fact there is pain involved in what I do is a minus, but..."

"You think it's worth it don't you?"

"Completely and totally." said Miroku nodding his head wisely from his place on the ground. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever." he said turning and leaving Miroku to his thoughts.

* * *

Its just the cutest thing when you get to fussin' (cussin')

Yellin' and throwin' things I just wanna eat you up,

I don't mean no disrespect when I starin'

Knowin' that it makes you mad

I'm sorry

But seeing you mad is so sexy

* * *

"Hentai!!" yelled Sango throwing the nearest object (which happened to be a rock) at the intruders head. Without being seen, Miroku dipped out from his hiding place, and acted as though he was on guard just as Sango emerged from the woods, water dripping from her every step. She turned and looked at Miroku, and slowly pointed at him. "You." she growled out from between her teeth, her body shaking with anger. Miroku put his hands in front of him in the universal sign for surrender.

"Sango?" she then turned her entire body toward him, cracking her knuckles. Miroku began to laugh nervously, backing away...slowly. "Sango be reasonable."

"Reason this!" she yelled throwing a punch, but, for the frist time, missing. Instead, her lips met Miroku's, and his hands were wrapped around her wasit. He pulled her closer when she 'tried' to push away, but gave in. Slowly, Miroku pulled his lips from Sango's, and he looked deep into her eyes.

"Miroku..." said Sango, her voice trailing off, then, moments later, she felt his hands creeping over her butt and a look of irritation replaced the shocked one. "Miroku!" she said angrily, bopping him upside his head. He acted as though he was hurt until she disappeared around the bend, then he smirked slyly.

* * *

(Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose?)

When you make your angry face.

(That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes)

And sex you all over the place.

(Could it be the little way you storm around?)

That make me wanna tear you down

Baby I'm not sure but one thing that I do know

Is every time you scream at me

(I wanna kiss you)

And when you put your hands on me

(I wanna touch you)

When we get to arguing

(just gotta kiss you, baby)

I don't know why its like that

but your just so damn sexy

When you're mad

* * *

The day was sunny and beautiful as they walked through another village and Miroku was just itching to meet the locals. When group of women passed by, he just couldn't pass up the opportunity. "Hello ladies!" he called approaching the women. They giggled and Miroku began to speak.

"Do you see that woman over behind me?" he said in a low voice. They all nodded noticing the flame engulfed Sango sulking in the background.

"Well you see I'm terribly in love with her," They all aww-ed, but Miroku solomnly put a hand up to silence them. "The problem is, I don't know if she returns my affections." They all awwed in a more pitiful way.

"That's so sad." said one, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way, and Sango's eyes caught fire.

"Is there any way we can help?" asked one girl finally her curiousity for the monk at it's peak.

"Well, there is one thing..."

"What is it? Anything, we'll help." Suddenly, Miroku grabbed the woman's hands, and he looked into her eyes.

"It would honor me if--" he said his voice a bit raised.

"You would just shut up!" yelled Sango grabbing Miroku by the scruff of his shirt, and dragging him to catch up with the rest of the group. Miroku smiled and waved at the the group of women.

"Good-bye ladies, it was nice meeting you!!" They all waved uncertainly as the monk was hit mulipule times on the head.

"Poor guy." said another of the ladies as they walked away shaking their heads at Sango as she blew the smoke off of her fist.

* * *

Baby don't

Think I don't (Take you seriously)

But I just can't help the fact your attitude excites me (So exciting)

And you know ain't nothin' better

(than when we get) mad together and have angry sex

(We go it out) and we forget what we were mad about

(Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose?)

When you make your angry face.

(That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes)

And sex you all over the place.

(Could it be the little way you storm around?)

That make me wanna tear you down

Baby I'm not sure but one thing that I do know

Every time you scream at me

(I wanna kiss you)

And when you put your hands on me

(I wanna touch you)

When we get to arguing

(just gotta kiss you, baby)

I don't know why its like that

but your just so damn sexy

When you're mad

* * *

Sango sat up ubruptly, calling for her brother. She looked around, saw that he wasn't there, and began to weep. A noise behind her caused her head to snap in that direction, bu alittle too quickly. She cried out alittle in pain, and Miroku placed his hands on her shoulders and began to give her a massage.

"Looks like your reflexes have gotten faster than you can go." he said kneading the pulled muscle in her neck. Sango sighed in relief as the pain subsided.

"Thank you Miroku." she said pulling away from him. She looked back at him. "Why were you sneaking around behind me?" she asked when a movement caught her eyes. She quickly reached out and caught the monk by his wrist. As she looked at the contents of his hand she couldn't help but think. 'Sutras? Why on earth would he be using those now?'

"They are for bad dreams." Miroku said suddenly, snapping Sango out of her thoughts. "I noticed, every since I've known you, that you tend to have nightmare's...about your village." Sango looked at Miroku confused, but...

"Why?" she asked looking at the sutra's more closely.

"Because I feel the need to protect you." Sango's head shot up, and found a very serious Miroku staring directly at her.

"What good are my spirtual abilities if I can't use them to protect the woman I love?"

"Then say it."

"Huh?"

"Come straight out and say I love you, but even if you do, I know you'll probably do something like you do all the time, like when you flirted with those girls right in front of me, and when you try to peek in on Kagome and I while we're batheing. I hate it when you do that!" Sango yelled.

"You forgot about the fact that I grope you every chance that I get." he said nodding his head wisely. Sango opened her mouth, the closed it ubruptly. Miroku peeked at her; Sango was blushing.

"You like it when I grab don't you?" he said pointing an acusitory finger. Sango blushed a deep red.

"Well how would I look as a demon slayer if I have a monk grabbing my ass every chance he gets, and not suffering for it?"

"Good point." he said his hand slowly creeping towards her legs.

"Not to mention the fact that you always grab me at the most serious moments of our lives." Miroku's hand quickly retreated.

"I guess I could lay off with the grabbing during life or death situations, but why do all of those things make you feel that I don't love you?"

"They upset me Miroku, isn't that enough for you?"

"I love you, Sango. Isn't that enough for you?" said Miroku, putting Sango's finger to his lips. "I do all of that because I want to know if you love me. And the grabbing in public, well...that's a whole other reason."

"Tell me." He looked at her expectant gaze.

"Because I think you look sexy as hell when you're pissed at me."

Pause...long pause, involving the sound of crickets in the background and the wind blowing noisily, picking up a few leaves.

"You're srerious aren't you?" she said after a moment of studying his face, waiting for him to laugh. "Really?" she asked giving him a cynical look.

"Yes why do you think I grab you so much?"

"I thought it was because you were a perv, but apparently not...do you really think I'm sexy?" she said still unsure of wheather or not to believe him.

"The most beatuiful of them all." he said pulling her face closer and closer to his own.

"Miroku." she said before their lips met.

"Yes?"

"Get your hand off of my butt."

"Sorry." he said placing his lips over hers.

* * *

Thank You for Reading!!


End file.
